Armed Forces of Lourenne
The Lourennian Armed Forces (Canrillaise: Forces armées lourennias) sometimes called the Royal Lourennian Armed Forces (Canrillaise: Forces armées royales lourennias) is the unified armed forces of Lourenne. It is headquartered out of Eroncourt at the National Defense Headquarters building. It has a secondary headquarters in Parmentier, Outannais, the site of the largest naval base of the Lourennian Armed Forces. The Lourennian Armed Forces are lead by the Monarch of Lourenne who serves as the Commander-in-Chief, currently King Phillipe I. The policy and civilian oversight of the Lourennian Armed Forces is handled by the Ministry of National Defense (Canrillaise: Ministère de la défense nationale) and the Minister of National Defense, currently Amand Le Sueur (of Action Lourenne) who was appointed by King Phillipe I in February, 4550. The day-to-day operator of the Lourennian Armed Forces is the Chief of the National Defense Staff (Canrillaise: État-major de la défense nationale) which acts as the general staff of the armed forces. The Lourennian Armed Forces were overhauled and reformed starting in Februrary, 4550 by incoming Minister of National Defense Amand Le Sueur who created the National Defense Staff, revised the structure of the Lourennian Armed Forces and announced coming reforms. The Lourennian Armed Forces consists of three primary branches: the Lourennian Ground Forces (Forces terrestres lourennais), the Lourennian Air Forces (Forces aériennes lourennais) and the Lourennian Naval Forces (Forces navales lourennais). Each of these branches is headed by an appointed Chief of Staff, who is appointed by a short list generated by the Minister of National Defense and the Chief of the National Defense Staff and ultimately approved by the reigning monarch. Lourenne which has traditionally focused on regional issues on Dovani has recently been announced as a "global power" by the Zardic Institute of International Studies and underneath Minister Le Sueur is looking to take its role at the forefront of international affairs. Overview Armed forces components *National Defense Staff (État-major de la défense nationale) - Chief of the National Defense Staff *Lourennian Ground Forces (Forces terrestres lourennais) - Chief of Staff of the Lourennian Ground Forces *Lourennian Air Forces (Forces aériennes lourennais) - Chief of Staff of the Lourennian Air Forces *Lourennian Naval Forces (Forces navales lourennais) - Chief of Staff of the Lourennian Naval Forces *Gendarmerie - Director-General of the Gendarmerie Ministry of National Defense *Office of the Minister of National Defense **Directorate-General of Policy (Direction générale des politiques) **Directorate-General of International Affairs (Direction générale des affaires internationales) **Secretariat-General of National Defense (Secrétariat général de la défense nationale) *Office of the Deputy Minister of National Defense (Strategic Programs) **Directorate-General of Nuclear Weapons (Direction générale des armes nucléaires) **Directorate-General of Chemical and Biological Weapons (Direction générale des armes chimiques et biologiques) **Directorate-General of Strategic Weapons Protection (Direction générale de la protection des armes stratégiques) **Directorate-General of Strategic Facilities (Direction générale des infrastructures stratégiques) *Office of the Deputy Minister of National Defense (Personnel) **Directorate-General of Recruitment (Direction Générale du Recrutement) **Military Hospital Administration (Administration de l'hôpital militaire) **Directorate-General of Veterans (Direction générale des anciens combattants) *Office of the Deputy Minister of National Defense (Administration) **Directorate-General of Administration (Direction générale de l'administration) **Directorate-General of Finance (Direction générale des finances) History Armand Le Sueur was appointed Minister of National Defense in February, 4550 and took over the office towards the end of the month. Le Sueur was quick to gut the out-going Ministry of National Defense and appoint a new cadre of officials to assist in building a world-wide power that Lourenne had arrived to be. One of the first acts as Minister of Defense was to centralize the day-to-day operations of the Lourennian Armed Forces, he created the National Defense Staff and appointed Amiral Didier Boissonade as the Chief of the National Defense Staff. This new staff would centralize operational and tactical control over the armed forces in place of the devolved command and control element. In that Admiral Boissonade appointed three new operational heads of the branches of the armed forces. The Ground Component turned into the Ground Forces, lead by General Jean-General Christophe Gouin. The Air Component turned into the Air Forces, lead by General Timothée Chaney and the Naval Component turned into the Naval Forces, lead by Admiral Djeferson Laurent. Not only was the National Defense Staff created the Minister of National Defense also announced the expansion of 500,000 soldiers to the Lourennian Armed Forces by the end of two-years.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4275&start=490#p148008 Meeting the new Minister of Defense - February, 4550 In March, 4550 the Ministry of National Defense announced a massive, multi-billion franc naval expansion plan. http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4275&p=148018#p148018 Ministry of National Defense unveils ambitious naval expansion - March, 4550 The expansion plan called for the creation of two more Queen Isabelle-class aircraft carriers, it announced the creation of Lourenne's first submarine squadron, including an initial 18 nuclear submarines, numerous state of the art frigates in the Moubagne-class frigate and several support and auxiliary ships that will supplement the two fleets of the Lourennian Navy. The National Defense Staff alongside the Ministry of National Defense announced the formation of the the 1st Rapid Response Brigade (1ère brigade d'intervention rapide) consisting of the 15th Parachutist Infantry Regiment (15e régiment d'infanterie de parachutistes), 11th Parachutist Armored Regiment (11ème régiment blindé de parachutistes), 1st Parachutist Regiment (1er régiment de parachutistes), 2nd Parachutist Regiment (2e régiment de parachutistes), 7th Parachutist Marine Infantry Regiment (7e régiment d'infanterie de marine parachutiste) and 3rd Parachutist Mountain Regiment (3ème régiment de montagne parachutiste). The 1st Rapid Response Brigade will be responsible as the quick response force of the Armed Forces of Lourenne and will likely be tasked aboard the Rapid Intervention Squadron of the Lourennian Navy. http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=4275&start=490#p148047 - At sea missile defense conducted off the coast of Lourenne (July, 4550) Organization References and sources Category:Military Category:Armed Forces of Lourenne